coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
2008
Events *4th January - Liam Connor plummets into a gorge. *7th January - Liam Connor is airlifted to safety after falling into a gorge. First appearance of Tina McIntyre. *11th January - Kevin Webster is given a 28-day custodial sentence for assaulting John Stape. David Platt loses his virginity to Tina McIntyre. *14th January - Nick Neeson tells Ryan Connor about the baby mix-up and that he is his real father. *16th January - Ryan Connor goes missing having found out about the baby mix-up. *18th January - Vera Duckworth dies of heart failure. *25th January - Michelle Connor receives DNA results proving Ryan Connor is not her son, but Alex Neeson is and they were swapped at birth. *28th January - Terry Duckworth returns to the Street for Vera Duckworth's funeral. He leaves again afterwards after unsuccessfully trying to convince Jack not to sell No.9 to Tyrone Dobbs. *6th February - First appearance of Tom Kerrigan, at Liam Connor's stag night. *11th February - Liam Connor and Maria Sutherland get married. *22nd February - Dylan Wilson is born. *25th February - Sean Tully discovers that Jamie Baldwin and Violet Wilson are planning to run off with his son, Dylan. *29th February - Jamie Baldwin and Violet Wilson leave Weatherfield with Sean Tully's son Dylan. *3rd March - Tina McIntyre tells Gail Platt that she's pregnant with David's child. *7th March - Michelle Connor forces her natural son, Alex Neeson, to leave the Rovers. *10th March - Chesney Battersby-Brown is taken into care after Claire Peacock report the state of No.5 to social services. *12th March - Gail Platt accompanies Tina McIntyre to an abortion clinic without telling David that she's pregnant. *14th March - In a fit of rage, David Platt pushes Gail down the stairs at No.8 after arguing about Tina McIntyre's abortion. Coincidentally, the incident occurs on the 5th anniversary of Richard Hillman's death. *17th March - Jason Grimshaw is under suspicion of pushing Gail Platt down the stairs at No.8. *21st March - The police question David Platt over Gail Platt's fall down the stairs. *31st March - Paul Clayton commits arson on his and Leanne Battersby's restaurant to avoid their debts. *4th April - Gail Platt's memory comes back and she recalls that it was son David who pushed her down the stairs. *7th April - David Platt goes on a rampage of destruction on the Street, before he is eventually arrested when the police are called in. *11th April - In an effort to show that he takes responsibility for his actions, David Platt pleads guilty at his court case for multiple counts of criminal damage and assault. *18th April - David Platt is sentenced to four months in Larchfield Young Offenders Institute for multiple counts of criminal damage and assault. *23rd April - Paul Clayton demands that Leanne Battersby gives him all of the money from her insurance scam or he'll report her to the police. *25th April - Paul Clayton confesses his part in the arson attack on the restaurant to a disappointed Jack Duckworth. *28th April - Maria Connor is devastated to learn that her unborn baby has died. *30th April - Maria Connor gives birth to a stillborn baby. *2nd May - Gail Platt finds out that Audrey Roberts has been seeing her father Ted Page after a gap of almost fifty years. *5th May - The Websters and the Peacocks agree to a house-swap. *9th May - Liam and Maria Connor's stillborn baby is buried. *12th May - Gail Platt meets her father Ted Page for the first time and is shocked when he reveals that he is gay. *25th May - Paul Clayton leaves Weatherfield rather than go to court to face an arson charge. *26th May - A gang of hoodies including Kenzie Judd rob The Kabin and attack Norris Cole. First appearance of Joe McIntyre. *28th May - Jerry Morton has a heart attack. *2nd June - Teresa Bryant cons Lloyd Mullaney into believing that he fathered her son Finlay, to get money out of him. *4th June - Norris Cole accidentally scratches Steve McDonald's taxi, but Steve blames Dan Mason for the incident. *6th June - David Platt is released from Larchfield Young Offenders Institute. Steve McDonald locks Dan Mason in the Rovers' cellar, unaware that Dan has sustained a ruptured spleen when they were fighting. *8th June - Steve McDonald is arrested for assault and unlawful imprisonment of Dan Mason. Steve had locked Dan in the Rovers' cellar but didn't know he was injured. Dan is taken to Weatherfield General. *11th June - Steve McDonald and Becky Granger have a drunken one-night stand. *15th June - Carla Connor issues Liam Connor with an ultimatum: if he doesn't sell his share of Underworld to Tony Gordon, she will tell Liam's wife Maria that they slept together. *16th June - Liam Connor sells his 40% of Underworld to Tony Gordon, under pressure from Carla Connor. *20th June - The Websters move into No.4, while the Peacocks move into No.13, with the families swapping houses. However, just as the Peacocks are settling into No.13, the fuse box blows leaving the house without electricity. They have to move back into No.4, sharing their old house with the Websters, until the house is rewired. *23rd June - Claire Peacock finds in the loft of No.13 a painting by former resident Irma Barlow. *27th June - Michelle Connor sacks Leanne Batterby from her barmaid's job at the Rovers, thinking that Leanne slept with Michelle's boyfriend Steve McDonald, however Dan Mason provides Leanne with an alibi. To stop Michelle from finding out that Steve really slept with Becky Granger, Michelle is told by Lloyd Mullaney that Steve is planning to propose to her. *30th June - Tony Gordon makes an offer to buy The Kabin from Rita Sullivan. She considers the offer, much to Norris Cole's horror. Liz McDonald admits to her husband Vernon Tomlin that she shouldn't have married him and wants out of the marriage. Becky Granger becomes the Rovers' 50th barmaid. *4th July - Tony Gordon offers Kevin Webster and over-the-top amount for Websters' Auto Centre but is turned down. *7th July - Tony Gordon uses Rosie Webster as part of his plan to make Kevin Webster sell him the garage. *11th July - Ken Barlow attends a university reunion where he meets former girlfriend Marian Lund for the first time since 1963. *16th July - First appearance of Pam Hobsworth. *18th July - Believing that Steve McDonald has had an affair, Michelle Connor breaks off their engagement and throws him out of the Rovers. *25th July - Molly Compton proposes to Tyrone Dobbs. *1st August - Dev Alahan starts having an affair with Nina Mandal. *8th August - Tony Gordon tries to force elderly resident Jed Stone from his home at 23 Nightingale Terrace in order that he can redevelop the house (First appearance of the character since 1966). *18th August - Jed Stone collapses when Tony Gordon confronts him and tries to force him from his house. *20th August - The grand opening of the Victoria Court flats takes place. *24th August - Tyrone Dobbs takes fiancée Molly Compton to meet his mother Jackie Dobbs only to find that she is in financial trouble again as she owes a family friend money she borrowed. *27th August - Jerry Morton collapses, poisoned with an overdose of warfarin tablets by his ex-wife Teresa Bryant. *31st August - Following Jerry Morton's collapse from poisoning by Teresa Bryant, she tells paramedics that Jerry took too much medication. *1st September - Teresa Bryant admits to Jerry Morton that he is in Weatherfield General because she has been poisoning him. *3rd September - After a night on the town, Mel Morton and friend Abi Sharpe are attacked by some drunken girls. *5th September - Roy Cropper and Ken Barlow are mistakenly arrested for drug dealing. *8th September - Carla Connor buys a 25% share of Underworld behind Liam Connor's back. *15th September - Dev Alahan is introduced by Prem Mandal to his daughter Tara (First appearance of the character). *19th September - John Stape kidnaps Rosie Webster. *22nd September - Thinking that Liz McDonald is now in a relationship with Harry Mason and that there is no chance of a reconciliation, Vernon Tomlin leaves Weatherfield (Final appearance of the character). *26th September - Rosie Webster shows Tony Gordon mobile phone footage proof of the affair between Carla and Liam Connor. *29th September - Jerry Morton, Kayleigh Morton and Finlay Bryant leave the Street for Spain. The police are called as the Websters report Rosie missing. *2nd October - Lucy Barlow dies. *6th October - Becky Granger goes on a one-woman drunken crime-spree when Jason Grimshaw finishes with her. *8th October - Janice Battersby is arrested for fraud after confessing to stealing a lottery win from a syndicate at Underworld. *10th October - Becky Granger is arrested by her old enemy DC Hooch for her one-woman, drunken crime-spree four nights earlier but she gives a false alibi of being with Steve McDonald. Steve later confirms the lie. *16th October - Liam Connor is killed by Jimmy Dockerson on the orders of Tony Gordon in a set-up "hit and run" accident after Liam had an affair with Tony's intended bride Carla Connor. *20th October - Rosie Webster's kidnap ordeal continues at the hands of John Stape. *24th October - The Barlows receive a phone call from Peter to tell them that his ex-wife Lucy has died. *27th October - Liam Connor's funeral takes place. *29th October - After an eighteen-month absence, Peter Barlow turns up on the Street with son Simon, his mother Lucy Barlow having recently died. *31st October - Becky Granger is arrested by her old enemy DC Hooch for assault. *3rd November - Rosie Webster is freed from John Stape's imprisonment when Fiz Brown goes to his gran's house with the good intention of feeding the cat. *5th November - Rosie Webster is freed from kidnapper John Stape's clutches and reunited with her family. *7th November - Janice Battersby is given a community service order for her lottery scam when she defrauded the girls at Underworld from their winnings. *14th November - David Platt threatens Eddie and Anna Windass when they refuse to pay for a kitchen fitted by his employer Joe McIntyre (First appearances of Eddie, Anna, Gary and Len Windass). Dan Mason sells the Rosamund Street Betting Shop to Peter Barlow and leaves Weatherfield (Final appearance of the character). *17th November - Hayley Cropper returns from her year away in Africa doing charity work. Emily Bishop meets up with old friend Jed Stone at the hospital. *21st November - Having just returned from a year in Africa, Hayley Cropper breaks the news to husband Roy that she wants to go back, but quickly changes her mind. Amber Kalirai tells Tara Mandal that her boyfriend Dev Alahan has had an affair with her mother Nina. *26th November - Steve McDonald arrives in court just in time to testify that he was with Becky Granger when she was allegedly elsewhere causing criminal damage. Becky is found not guilty of the charges. Blanche Hunt also shows up in court to watch, and witnesses Steve testify that he is having an affair with Becky behind girlfriend Michelle Connor's back. Steve and Becky sleep together, and Steve decides that Becky is who he really wants to be with. *28th November - Steve McDonald tells a stunned Becky Granger that he has fallen in love with her. *3rd December - Tony Gordon marries Carla Connor. Maria Connor finds out that Carla had been having an affair with her husband Liam before he died. *8th December - The Windass family move into No.6. Departing resident Teresa Bryant has to be dragged out of the house. *10th December - Molly Compton mistakenly believes that her boyfriend Tyrone Dobbs is seeing Minnie Chandra and confronts Minnie, who unwittingly seems to confirm it. *12th December - Tony and Carla Gordon return from their honeymoon. Tony discovers that Maria Connor has been accusing him of murder. *15th December - Tony Gordon offers Maria Connor a million pounds to keep quiet about him killing Liam Connor. First appearance of Jesse Chadwick. *17th December - Tony Gordon is questioned about his involvement in the murder of Liam Connor having been accused by Liam's widow Maria. He convinces the police that he had nothing to do with it and Maria is just grieving. First appearance of Poppy Morales. *19th December - Peter Barlow arrives late (and drunk) to see his son Simon in a school nativity play. He makes a scene when a teacher tries to refuse him admission because of his drunkenness. Ashamed, Ken Barlow refuses to let Peter take Simon back home with him. *24th December - Tony Gordon strangles Jed Stone after the pensioner tries to blackmail him. Tony thinks that he's killed Jed and puts the body in a hamper at Underworld until he has a chance to dispose of him. *25th December - Tony Gordon offers to rehouse Jed Stone in a flat in Wigan after finding out that Jed survived an attempted murder by him. Tony makes the condition however, that Jed will not bother him again or try to contact his friends in the Street. *26th December - Maria Connor vandalises the front doors of Underworld but owner Tony Gordon refuses to press charges. *29th December - Lloyd Mullaney and Liz McDonald share a kiss at a party. Liz expects Lloyd to regret it but he is keen to take things further. *31st December - Just as Molly Compton is telling Tyrone Dobbs that their relationship is over (and on the stroke of midnight), an explosion rocks the back of No.9. This is caused by Pam Hobsworth and Darryl Morton's dodgy cooking oil. See also *Coronation Street in 2008 *Category:2008 episodes External links *2008 at Wikipedia Category:2008